Apocalypse Please
by General Fleuret
Summary: They were suppose to have won right? To save the world from Ragnarok, but they failed and now they only have 12 hours to live. -Stella/Noctis-


Apocalypse Please  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warning/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Notes: Semi inspired by FFVII and the movie Armageddon. Possiably a few song as well. The title was inspired by Apocalypse Please by Muse.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII  
Summary: They were suppose to have won right? To save the world from Ragnarok, but they failed and now they only have 12 hours to live.

They had failed.

In a matter of hours Ragnarok would destroy the world, and they were powerless to stop the destruction of Gaia. She can already foresee the panic that is probably spreading across Gaia, riots breaking out on the streets.

She honestly couldn't help but to feel a sense of grief for the people but mostly for her comrades who had died during the final battle. She supposes it was a small miracle that she and Noctis were still alive or at least for the moment that is.

Even now she can see the grief in her lover's blood red eyes, the lost of his friends. Even though she can tell that he was trying to be strong.

Perhaps there is a part of him that feels a certain amount of relief that he will soon be joining his decease brother, his decease brothers.  
They both will.

After all they were like family to her as well. Although she couldn't deny the fact that she is content that she gets to spend the last few hours of her life with Noctis.

She silently glance down at their intertwined hands.

Ever since they had receive world that they only had twelve hours to live from Etro they haven't let go of each other.

"Are you afraid," she question softly glancing up at the night sky. She can slightly feel Noctis squeeze her hand lightly.

"To die?" he questions after a moment. She can slightly feel him cock his head towards her. She silently nods her head causing some loose strands of blonde hair to fall gently in her face.

"I've died before," he says. Or at the very least came close to it.

"So have I," she responds slightly glancing at their intertwined hands. "But I'm glad that I have you. I feel less afraid when I'm with you"

"I'm glad," he comments. Slightly raising their intertwined hands to press a soft kiss against her knuckles. He supposes that everyone is looking for some sort of peace now. Especially with the end of the world quickly approaching them.

He will admit that he is happy that he has Stella by his side. In the past couple of months he had fallen for the blond female from Tenebrae.  
Perhaps he started to fall for her that fateful night they met in front of the painting of Etro. Despite the fact that a couple of months later they were enemies on the battlefield.

It had only taken a year to realize that the war between their countries was planned by one of Tenebrae's chief advisers. Something along the lines to destroy the last crystal which will cause a break in their planet.

The king had him executed instantly and propose a peace treaty of sorts to his own country offering his sincere apologies. Before warning him of the dangers that lies ahead.

Yet the result was the same.

He couldn't save his beloved kingdom, his beloved planet from destruction that is about to come in a matter of hours.

"Do you have any regrets?" she questions softly. "Besides us failing to stop Ragnarok?"

"Hmm just a few," he says after a moment. He supposes that is the honest. He regrets that he couldn't save his friends from dying.

Even though he supposes their fate would have been the same regardless. He even regrets that he hasn't told Stella that he loves her. Despite the fact he supposes that there is still time for him to tell her. They did have a couple of hours left.

"I guess everyone has a few regrets," she says softly. "Things that they wish they could have done differently or things that they wish they could have said."

"What is one of your regrets," he questions.

"Being played as a fool during the war," she muses lightly. Before lowering her tone with her next statement so it almost comes out as a whisper. "Fighting you."

"You couldn't have known that he was using you and your father," he replies moving to cup to her face. Noticing her lips quirk upwards into a sad almost bittersweet smile.

"You're right but still," she replies softly.

He nods in understanding.

"It's not your fault Stel," he remarks slightly cupping her face with his glove hand and raising it lightly so he can stare into her violet blue eyes.

"I also regret I didn't do this earlier," she remarks moving to press her lips against his in a bittersweet kiss. Silently knowing this will probably be her first and last kiss with him.

His lips quirk into a sad smile, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she remarks slightly noting as their lips touch once more. They were engulfed in a bright light. The light of Etro.  
Ragnarok had come.

**-the end. **


End file.
